


Not Much To Look At.

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Officially Unofficial Don Juan de Neville Fest.





	Not Much To Look At.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: With Apologies to Ozma(Katie Bell)  


* * *

Katie Bell was beginning to have second thoughts about her date for the evening.

Andre Warm Baden had seemed sauve interesting and sophisticated. Handsome and well built, he had spent the afternoon regaling her with tales of his youth in Amstersdam, how the liberal Dutch attitudes had extended to the wizarding community.

After a while however a pattern had begun to emerge and it seemed that Andre's interest in her was limited to getting her clothes off and adding her to his line of conquests.

Andre wasn't interested her career, though a recent injury had prevented her from playing this afternoon. He wasn't interested in her history was a member of Dumbledore's army, or the part she played in the battle of London, or the companions she had lost and the friendships she had forged for a lifetime.

Andre wanted to know what colour her knickers were, or indeed if she even wore any.

A familer face caught Katie attention, the always scraggly, always scrawny Neville Longbottom waved and shouted his greetings across the room and began to make his way though the party toward her.

"Who is that?" Andre asked. 

"Neville Longbottom." Katie replied. "I served under him during the war."

Katie smiled to herself. She had served under Neville the day the war ended as well. For many reasons a memorable time.

"He seems a bit weedy."

Katie had had enough. For the last hour she had endured Andre's snide comments about her friends in silence.

Angelina Johnson was 'An Amazon.' and not in the way Fred Weasley slyly liked to say it. 

Hermione was 'Flaky', Ron was garish, Percy was a boor...(ok that was true), and now Neville was weedy.

Katie disenaged herself from Andre's arm and met Neville with a kiss of expectation.

Andre looked startled. Caught unaware by her actions.

"Come on Katie." he said gesturing. "You cannot want to go with him."

"And why not?" Katie asked.

"He is a weed."

Katie stilled Neville with a squeeze on his arm.

"Know something about weeds Andre?" She didn't bother waiting for a reply. "They're not much to look at, but they tend to have monster roots."


End file.
